This proposed research has two major objectives: (A) to develop an integrated approach to computer-assisted elucidation of biomolecular structures, and (B) to apply the techniques of computer-assisted structure elucidation to a wide range of biomolecular structure problems. The DENDRAL computer programs will be extended, and new programs written, to investigate analysis of mass spectra, C13 NMR spectra, and other spectroscopic data. Our combined gas chromatography/high resolution mass spectrometry system will be the primary source of data for many applications. Collaboration with other researchers will be continued and improved. We will make the programs easier to use, as well as more powerful. New uses of our programs on the SUMEX-AIM computer resource will be encouraged. And the programs will be rewritten in a transportable computer language. The most general of the interactive computer programs is CONGEN, a complete generator of molecular structures, within constraints specified by the scientist. Much of the proposed work builds on, and around, CONGEN. The second central program discussed here is Meta-DENDRAL, a program for theory formation in mass spectrometry. We propose major revisions of this program to increase its power and to extend its capabilities into C13 NMR spectroscopy, and other domains.